1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source assembly, and particularly, to a light source assembly capable of large-area illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Light source modules, such as incandescence lamps, fluorescent lamps and halogen lamps, generally have a limited illumination area. However, it is not adequate to use these light source modules in certain areas, such as stadiums and stages, where a large-area illumination is needed.
In order to illuminate a large area, a plurality of light source modules can be used simultaneously, each of which works independently. However, since the light source modules are arranged independently, it can be difficult and troublesome to install.
Therefore, a new light source assembly is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.